fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vox22
Tutaj możecie ze mną pogadać. Podoba mi się pomysł na zespół B. Czemu "Revange" ma imię kodowe, skoro to łowca Kości?- The New Lewa, the air is back Nie chciało mi się wymyślać. Vox 18:40, 1 gru, 2009 (UTC) Nie.--DARNOK 2 19:03, gru 1, 2009 (UTC) Fajnie Vox, że tworzysz dużo artykułów! Toa Amak 14:20, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Jakieś 1002 (już na odrodzonym Spherus Magna)--Guurahk 13:07, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Świetnie, bo akurat potrzebowałem jakiegoś "red shirt"--Guurahk 10:12, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Voxi, robię logo fanclubu. Niech zgadnę, od ciebie ma być Vox, tak? Vezok999 17:12, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście. Lord Vox 17:17, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Voxi, oceniłes mnóstwo moich mocków (dzięki), ale mam pytanie: Dlaczego opusciłes Prestora? Vezok999 16:22, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) Instrukcja:Rubben - gotowe. Zajżyj jeszcze na jej dyskusję, bo tam cos wyjasniłem Vezok999 11:22, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) Czy mogę robić coś jak Teki? Odpowiedz. Tak wogole to ja o nich będę pisał na Bio-Masters A kto ty jesteś? I w ogóle coś jak Teki... w sensie własny świat? Nie wiem, bo za dużo mi nie podałeś. Lord Vox 17:26, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Jestem --Trust351 19:00, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) . Tak,własny świat,tylko nazwa taka sama. I to,że akcja dzieje się na Tatoo-Nui (Moja planeta) i na Tohunga City (Coming Soon) i na planecie Takoo (również Coming Soon). Co do nazwy nie jestem pewien... a postacie? Lord Vox 19:05, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Slizeropodobne. Trust351 19:08, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, tylko zmień nazwę, bo to jakieś dziwne mieć dwie rzeczy pod tą samą nazwą. PS Jak skończysz, to podaj mi link ;) Lord Vox 19:11, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Witam. Ja w sprawie twoich Tek-mockow. Pomysł jest ciekawy i fajny. Jednak razem z Vezokiem doszliśmy do wniosku, że jednak to strona Bionicle. Nie chcemy cię za to banować czy coś w tym stylu, ani nawet nie chcemy byś zaprzestawał w robieniu Tek-ów (bo naprawdę pomysł ciekawy). Doszliśmy także do wniosku, że projekty swoich Tek-mockó możesz jak najbardziej zostawić na naszej stronie lecz opisy wysp, miejsc, czy umieszczanie opowiadań to jednak nie jest odpowiednia strona. Z góry dzięki. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:55, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Co do tych Teko-podobnych ludków. Jeszcze muszę zbudować wszystkie 10! Peperek A pomożesz nazwę dla nich wymyślić. Z kumplami w szkole wymyśliliśmy Slicer. Co o tym myślisz? Trust351 10:33, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Ujdzie. Jak to będą roboty, to nazwa serii może być "Power Robotics". A jak nie to nie wiem. Lord Vox 14:50, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Połączenie obu: Roboslicer. Peperek No i gitara :) Lord Vox 15:44, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Nooooo. W końcu coś wymyśliliśmy. Razem,bo połączyłem moje z twoim--Trust351 16:03, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, ale będy się zdarzają Vezok999 19:48, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Skomentujesz? Mógłbyś skomentować moją opowieść? Zivo22Władca Pustyni 18:23, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) O Xecie nie zapomniałem :D Tylko, że nie wiem, kiedy to zacznę. Teraz zajmuję się Zabójczym Cieniem (choć raz chcę dociągnąć historię do końca)--Guurahk 18:35, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Guurahk, ale on zmienia co 2 tygodnie :P Vezok999 12:57, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Czarna tarcza Kopaki Pytałeś się mnie, skąd je mam. Stąd (ten klocek jest "pod" pojazdem): taa-daa. - Voxi, a zapytałeś o zgodę na skopiowanie praw do takie samej galerii mocków, jaką mam ja i Vezok? Ja jako pierwszy ją zrobiłem, a Vezokowi dałem pozwolenie. Nie przypominam sobie, bym dawał też tobie... - Tak, ale bez kolorowych podpisów - mają być zwykłe. - Może lepiej po zakończeniu Kul, bo w głowie uroiła mi się historia tej Vortixx. Nawet mam dla niej specjalną część opowieści "Historia Laimax". XD The Champ Is Here!!! 07:38, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) 1 jest na plusie. A 0 już nie. Po za tym, to mój styl. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:56, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze pociągną. Zostało około 10 kul, wątek Kane'a, Historia Laimax, wątek TSO i Suvila, Lumix. Może jeszcze coś się znajdzie. The Champ Is Here!!! 15:10, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dziwna kolorystyka. The Champ Is Here!!! 16:15, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Wrażliwa... Yep... Przykład: Rozbeczała się na wspomnienie przyjaciółki. Czerwony, bo zła... A jeśli byłaby dobra? ;] The Champ Is Here!!! 17:20, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Niezłego miałbyś fetysza. :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Brawo No, no, widzę, że dołączyłeś do użytkowników, którzy zaciekle walczą o drugie miejsce w najaktywniejszych userów. Ty, Kopaka, Zivo i Guurahk macie między sobą minimalne różnice w edycjach, choć póki co Kopaka prowadzi. (chociaz od każdeg z was ja mam sporo ponad dwa razy więcej edycji ^^). Oby tak dalej, mam nadzieje, że nie tylko utrzymasz się w tej czwórce, ale i ich prześcigniesz (oczywiście, kibicuję każdemu :D). A skoro już pisze, to chciałbym ci też podziękować/pogratulować/coś jeszcze innego :D za to, że prawie wszystkie mocki oceniłeś i ilości wystawionch komentarzy asz chyba pierwsze miejsce- oby tak dalej Voxi Sto lat, sto lat, niech edytuje nam...^^ Vezok999 19:16, paź 5, 2010 (UTC) Moje ulubione Twoje MOCi to Arctica (obie wersje), Vaxda, Auerieus, Nova, Toa Freeze, Xet i większość Teków (przydało by się dokończenie ich historii). Vox taki sobie. Tak samo Toa Dalu. Toa Lesskovikk 18:46, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Po kolei: Dzięki za instrukcję Dalu (jak ją zbuduję (w ciut innych kolorkach i z inną maską, ale to nic), to ocenię), z Twoich MOCów podobają mi się teżEta i Nigra, dzięki za dokończenie Teków (ocenię w najbliższym czasie), i to chyba wszystko... nie, chyba chciałem coś jeszcze! A może to wszystko? Sam nie wiem... Napiszę jak mi się przypomni. Skleroza nie boli, ale dokucza (nie namawiaj mnie do kupienia wi-ta-błer-le-ci-tin) Toa Lesskovikk którego palce bolą od pisania... Eeee... Nie wypowiem się na temat twojego popędu do żeńskich MoCków. Masz rację. Skylar. To na serio imię z świata człowieków. z Ameryki. Należało do takiego jednego... A Skylar zobaczysz pewnei w weekend, wtedy będę miał czas, The Champ Is Here!!! 15:58, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Przepakowana? Raczej nie. no może tak. Ale mocna... The Champ Is Here!!! 16:29, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Ciekawe logo. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No no, widać, iż w kobiecych M.o.C.-ach wzorowałeś się na kobiecych M.o.C.-ach NSSDforever (chodzi o tą białą, leżącą Toa i tą Vortixx). Duży Papa Tak, styl NSSDforever to dobry wybór. Jego kobiece M.o.C.-ki są super... Takie... No cóż, nie chcę tu wychodzić na zboczeńca, ale-są nawet sexy. Tak, ja też się będę mniej więcej wzorował na jego M.o.C.-ach (zwłaszcza w kobiecych) Duży Papa A ja zostanę przy Vewzokowym stylu ^^ Ale normalnie te zdjęcia (przepraszam za wyraażenie) rozpier... Wchodzę na twoją stronę i nmnie zatyka. Pisałem ci już, ze jesteś świetny w zbiorowych. Przeyznam, ze też uż o takim czymś myślałem, ale mi się nie uda zrobić zdjęcia więcej niż chyba 4 postaci :( W każdym razie super, za twoją stronę usera masz ode mnie 10/10 ^^ Vezok999 18:02, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Eee... Laimax na razie jest zła. Ale może.... A Kule już zaczynam. The Champ Is Here!!! 08:55, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) No zobaczysz... Na razie daj do złe. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:29, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Może niepotrzebnie zawracam Ci głowę, ale; czy przyłączysz się do mojej nowej planety, czy nie? - Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru zabijać Xeta :)--Guurahk 09:59, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Zostaniesz jurorem w moich konkursach? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Chodzi mi o to, żeby było to coś a'la Mam Talent, czyli np. "Takanuva737:jestem na tak! Vezok999: jestem na nie! Vox22: jestem na tak! 2 razy tak, przechodzisz dalej!' No wiec jak, zmieniasz zdanie? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Chcesz wziąśc udział? Propozycje zgłaszamy na Dyskusji Ghandaxa - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Jednak wróciłeś na stałe :P To cieszy. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja też miałem na początku. Teraz się jakoś przyzwyczaiłem. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ta... wziąłem się za ocenianie, ale nie tylko twoich mocków. Zacznijmy od początku- prowadzę sobie taką mini-akcję ożywiania fancluba- zacząłem ją przy zmianie skórki, kiedy to była na FB cisza grobowa. Teraz dość dużo czasu spędzam grając w Risena (super gra, polecam :P) i zazwyczaj zanim zacznę grać to oceniam jednego mocka. Tylko oceniam tak, że oceniam wszystko i piszę, dlaczego daję taką, a nie innną ocenę (bo mi takich argumentów czasami brakowało w komentarzach moich postaci). A zaczynam od twoich mocków w ramach podziękowań za to, że zawsze można liczyć na komenta od ciebie- nastęny miał być Zivo, ale że on odszedł, to potem będzie pewnie Rurkins :) Vezok999 23:09, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) a ja zato MALUTKIMI kroczkami zbliżam się do np. ciebie w ilości setów. Dzisiaj zamówiłem 3 (tak jak i Malum i Panrahk) sety- Lewa Mata, Kopaka Nuva i Nuju Metru- czyli moje wymarzone od kilku lat- teraz to wy się strzeżcie- w końcu będę miał 2 kulki Mata i już wiem, co z nimi zrobię :D Odświerzenie o nowe części przywróci może mój zapał do mocków, z którymi ostatnio zwolniłem (ale teraz święta + nowe części=... ^^) czekam na mocki z twoimi nowymi częściami PS: podziel je sobie na bronie, kończyny, pancerze- to pomaga :) Vezok999 20:18, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, ja mam listę imion na komórce (z 60 zostało mi 30 ;p ). Ale ja z kulkami nie wybrzydzam- ciesze się, że w ogóle mam. Ale wśród setów zamówionych przez Maluma był Nuparu Inika, więc zawsze mogę od niego pożyczyć tą z 2006 :) A ile mniej wiecej masz tych częśći? Vezok999 20:43, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, jak to jest. Ja przez 2 miesiące conajmniej od dostania części mocowałem tak, że kazdą część rozkładałem na dywanie, w równiótkich odstępach ^^ Teraz już tak nie muszę, bo wiem już, co mam (4 pazury Nuparu-strzeżcie się :) i zawsze mi brakowało zielonych masek- to teraz będę miał 3 nowe :), no będę miał do nich dostęp) Vezok999 21:04, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Voxi, mam prośbę. Mógłbyś mi zbudować jedną postać? Konkretniej to Ceeria, Toa Wody z Harea. Wszyscy chyba wemy, że w rzeńskich postaciach jesteś najlepszy, a ja nie daję rady zbudować żadnej Toa Wody (mało niebieskich setów) Vezok999 20:31, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Żadnych wymagań- żeńska Toa Wody, tyle. Z resztą masz swobodę działania. A nie, żeby nie korzystała z żadnej broni dystansowej Vezok999 21:03, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Pozwolę się wtrącić - ja też będę miał nowe części do MoCków, na gwiazdkę dostanę Tahnoka i Kopakę Nuve. Może jeszcze wydębię od rodziców pozwolenie na Lewę bez elementu na torsie (tej kulki). --The Champ Is Here!!! 08:44, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorka, pisałem równocześnie to i odpowiedź na twoim blogu, a tam pisałem o arctice i się jakoś zagapiłem. Już poprawione Vezok999 14:04, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Wybacz. Musiałem źle przeczytać artykuł. A właśnie z powodu tej jednej osoby o tym napisałem, To tyle.--Guurahk 14:29, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Zapomniałem napisać, że Ceeria jest super i jak znajdę trochę czau t napisze artykuł. A mógłbyś zrobić ty teraz galerię? No i jeszcze jedno pytanie: Potrzebuję członków do Wiatru Północy. Sam wszystkich nie zrobię, więc chciałbym trochę postaci od innych userów. Panrahka namówiłem na 3 Toa, Malum może mi ze 2 zrobi... dołączyłbyś się? Vezok999 12:19, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) Mógłbyś zrobić jeszcze jedno zdjęcie Laimax? Prosto na głowę... --The Champ Is Here!!! 16:53, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Nie, nie możesz wiedzieć. --The Champ Is Here!!! 19:03, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Nie o to mi chodziło. Chciałem głowę prosto. Nie zboku, tylko prosto w obiektyw... Akuumo, po grzyba wstawiasz wszędzie trzykropek :P No dobra, czwórka bardzo dobrych Toa- są super, biorę wszystich. Tylko tak- co do pierwszej Toa- 7.7 to imię? O_o No i skąd masz czarne płomienie Vakamy? Teraz Golder- imię, no nie ma co ukrywać jest banalne, ale jeżeli chodi o samego mocka to jest na drugim miejscu. Aler- spoko imię, tylko szyje mogłe przyczepić na tyle. Tu raczej nie ma zastrzeżeń. Nie będzie problemów, jeżli wystąpi (może tylko wspomniany) w Odwecie, nie? Z Kirą też nie ma problemów, chociaż to imię jakieś takie znajome mi się wydaje. No to tak- drugą parę biorę już, co do pierwszej- o imionach ty zadecyduj- jak nie masz pomysłów, to ja ciągle mam listę 40 imion więc... ;) A jeszcze ten żywioł... Toa Światłą raczej nie ma żadnego w Wietrze Półocy. Może... Miód :D? A na serio, no to mam na razie z tym problem. Pomyślę jeszcze Vezok999 13:00, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dobra, poprzeglądałem trochę żywioły i te mi spasowały najbardziej- Błyskawica, Plazma, Wzrok Cieplny, Kamień (w końcu Hewkii Mahri czy Dekar byli żółci) Vezok999 13:14, gru 18, 2010 (UTC)